


in my room

by tartagliast



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Dom Nakamoto Yuta, Friends With Benefits, Jaehyun - Freeform, Jaehyun is sensitive, M/M, Sub Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun, but they fuck a shit ton, nct - Freeform, nct127 - Freeform, yujae, yujae angst, yuta - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-29
Updated: 2020-04-29
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:07:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23606530
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tartagliast/pseuds/tartagliast
Summary: jaehyun and yuta have a routine of becoming one on countless nights. these nights jaehyun falls for him more and more while yuta is oblivious and could care less.
Relationships: Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun/Nakamoto Yuta
Comments: 3
Kudos: 30





	in my room

**Author's Note:**

> hihi i’m back with another fic and uhm hopefully my writing has improved! this fic was inspired by a writer on here by @jaehymns so if they see this i just wanna say thank you for inspiring me! and it was also based off of the song called “in my room” by frank ocean. i think it can sort of depict what this fic has to offer. i hope you enjoy please leave feedback if you want!

there jaehyun sat, at a table with his two very loud friends, mark and johnny. jaehyun had been zoning in and out the conversation, focusing on someone in particular in the group playing at the club. sitting at the drums was a boy who had long platinum blond hair, who kept stealing glances with jaehyun. he was captivated by the blond’s skill and sexiness. jaehyun lowered his eyes to the boys arms, they were so toned and had a thin layer of sweat covering his arms that caught the light. 

“jaehyun are you even listening to us?” mark says with an annoyed tone. “sorry i was just distracted what were you guys saying?” johnny scoffed at him, “admiring the pretty boy at the drums huh?” jaehyun’s face turns into a light shade of pink and thanked that the clubs lights are dimmed, making it hard to tell. mark jumps in and nudges jaehyun, “yeah you’re acting like we don’t see you checking him out.” jaehyun slumps in his seat, taking small sips of his drink. “can you guys shut up oh my fucking god” jaehyun says as he continues to watch the drummer. “dude go say something i feel like he’s into you too, he keeps checking you up and down.” johnny replies taking a sip of his cold beer. jaehyun takes a look at phone, only 2am. “okay i’m gonna go guys get home safely” jaehyun said whilst standing up and making his way towards the entrance, hoping the blond boy would maybe approach him. 

jaehyun has ordered about 5 drinks and finished them all. jaehyun stood there for about 30 minutes, he was starting to get impatient and was debating if he should just go and say something. the band had stopped performing 20 minutes ago, but the blond boy was still at the drums on his phone. jaehyun was staring bullets into the blond’s head, anticipating when or if he would stand and approach. jaehyun was admiring his ear piercings, both of his ears had several piercings. jaehyun doesn’t stop observing, he takes note of every small detail of the boy. jaehyun began to wonder if he was just wasting his time. mark and johnny had left a while ago, and it was obvious that no moves were being made. “i’m such an idiot” he mumbles under his breath as he exits the club. jaehyun was passing near an alley when an arm reaches around his and pulls him towards the alley. “what the fu-“ he stops midway sentence and cant believes what he sees. the same blond boy he was admiring from afar was in front of him. “thought i didn’t notice you glaring me up and down?” he says in a hoarse and rough voice. he didn’t expect his voice to be as deep as he thought it’d be. jaehyun doesn’t reply and looks off to the side. “i think-“ jaehyun gets cut off by lips. the same exact lips he was admiring earlier. the two slowly start to make out, sounds of delight making jaehyun grow hard. jaehyun parts his mouth open for the blond to get in. the blond explores the mouth, finding each and every crevice of his mouth. he nibbles on his lower lip, causing jaehyun to exhale an audible moan. “fuck” he mutters quietly. “follow me” the blond says as he breaks his lips off and starts walking off. jaehyun stood there for a few seconds before following him, to where he presumed was his place.

they had been walking down streets and making twists and turns. jaehyun was walking behind the shorter boy, admiring the view. the blond was wearing tight black jeans, they fit his body well jaehyun thought. it also accompanied with a loose fitted white band tee, maybe his band shirt.  
“we’re here” the blond enters the building. jaehyun looks up and down the building, it was a fairly good-looking apartment condo. he follows and they make it to his room. jaehyun was waiting for this moment, couldn’t believe this was actually going to happen.

they walk into the condo, jaehyun couldn’t help but notice all the band posters and the very dark scenery of the room. “your place is-“ “just shut up let’s fuck” he says as he stops jaehyun mid sentence and moves jaehyun towards the wall, and starts making out rapidly. the hot warmth of both their bodies colliding made jaehyun feel so raw and horny, not to mention that the blond was making love to his lips. the blond moves his face back, a string of saliva connects the two. “come” the blond opens a door to which jaehyun assumes is his bedroom. the blond sat jaehyun down on the bed and jumped on his lap. he holds his face up and continues the making out, exploring his mouth. jaehyun moves his hands underneath the loose white shirt and plays with the blonds nipples. “fuck..” he quietly mumbles, jaehyun took it as a good sign and continued to gently squeeze the nipples, making sure to grasp what expressions the blond was making. the blond was tugging at jaehyun’s slicked parted hair, moving his head in the movement of the making out, guiding him. jaehyun lowered his mouth and was making his way towards the blonds neck, leaving small wet kissed along the collarbone. he sucked at the neck and made sure to blow at it, causing the blond to hiss quietly.

he removed the blonds shirt and was almost shocked at the view. the blond has a navel piercing and a hipbone tattoo that had numbers, maybe his birth year. jaehyun stood up, still holding the blond and threw him on the bed gently. “there’s more to it” jaehyun was zoned out, eyes hovering over the blonds chest and stomach. “sorry..” he says as he undos his button up and takes his slacks off, the blond following suite. “don’t be, i think that’s cute” the blond smirks as he looks up at jaehyun. jaehyun was feeling very warm, all the heat was making him feel so sensual. jaehyun leaned down to the body and stopped above the pelvis, eyeing the belly piercing. something about the piercing was making jaehyun feel more hot than he already was, it was hot to him. he left a few kisses above the piercing and moved closer down towards his thighs. he took his time making sure he got most of his thighs covered in red marks, and the blond enjoyed it from what jaehyun could hear. jaehyun took a look at the blond before lowering his head and indulging the blonds cock. he slowly starts coating the tip with his saliva, dipping his tongue into the slit. “fuck fuck” he hears as he lowers his head further, making himself borderline gag. he moved his head up and down slowly until a hand reaches his head and tells him to fasten the pace. the blond had his hand in his hair, ruffling it and tightening his grip. his thighs were trembling and he could feel the knot that was about to be released. the sounds of slurping and quiet moans filled the quiet and dim room. the blond was close, he lifted his thighs up and arched his back from the bed. “fuck fuck fuck” he scrunches the hair up tightly as he releases his load onto jaehyun’s face. jaehyun being the good boy he is, swallowed and used his fingers to gather the rest from his face and lick it off his fingers, making sure the blond saw. indeed, he did see “fuck get on your hands and knees” jaehyun nodded and proceeded to do so, and burrowed his head into a pillow. he could hear the sound of a condom pack ripping and felt a dip in the bed. a hand came in contact with jaehyun’s bare ass, he was kneading it and spread his cheeks open, blowing cool air at the hole. jaehyun shivered at this action and the blond chuckled. “i’m gonna finger you is that okay?” the blond says, jaehyun nods eagerly and took note of how nice that he had to ask. the blond reached his arm over to jaehyun’s mouth and told him to suck. jaehyun moved his head from the pillow and began lathering the fingers with his saliva. he could hear sounds coming from the blond, wet sounds. jaehyun didn’t dare look back but from the sounds and movement he knew the blond was jerking off. jaehyun felt proud and continued to cost his fingers in his saliva. the blond pulled his hand away and stuck both of them into jaehyun’s hole. jaehyun immediately moaned, he felt like he was on cloud nine. the blond continued fingering and went deeper in causing jaehyun to arch his back. the blond admired the view, jaehyun had his back arched and ass high to get a better feel. he took his fingers out and slid the condom on, “i’ll go slow okay” he says as he enters jaehyun. “f-fuck” jaehyun audibly moaned. he took a few seconds to adjust and told the blond to proceed. they both loudly express how good it feels, moaning out loud. jaehyun felt a pent up ball in his cock, he wasn’t sure if he was allowed to touch it or not. “can i touch m-myself?” jaehyun says in midst of moans. “not yet” the blond replies as he thrusts even harder, making jaehyun grab the sheets and hold them tightly. it was getting hot in the room, the two bodies becoming one filled with lewd moans and sounds from the creaking bed. “i think i’m close” the blond moves his head back and rolls his head around, jaehyun was so tight. “fuck can i please touch myself i’m almost there” jaehyun whines as he turns his head back to see the blonds head rolled back with drops of sweat going down his neck. “fuck go ahead” he replies as he quickens the pace and gets louder than before. ‘he’s close’ jaehyun thought. jaehyun makes sure to balance himself on one hand and his knees and touches himself. drops of precum landed on the bedsheet from him and he rubs his slit with the bits of precum. he moves down and does and up and down motion to his cock fast. jaehyun felt so good at that moment, he could feel himself getting ready to come. “i’m g-gonna cum..” jaehyun loudly moans as he drops his hand down and releases his load onto the bedsheet. the blond follows and cums into the condom and slips away, tying the condom up and throwing it away in the trashcan near. they both fall onto the side of the bed, making sure to not get dirty from jaehyun’s cum. it must’ve been around 5am at least, jaehyun didn’t feel like grabbing his phone from his pants on the floor. 

the blond speaks “you were so good you know that right?” he says making sure to make jaehyun grin. “you too, also what time is it i should probably get going” jaehyun sure up gently, making sure to not sore his ass even more. the blond tells him the time, along with “leaving so soon? thought we were getting along” jaehyun avoids eye contact and looks around the room. “you know your drumming was really cool, i can tell you’re into a lot of bands” he says examining the blonds room. “yeah, it takes practice but bands really do inspire me” he says watching jaehyun’s eyes as he looks everywhere else besides the blonds eyes. “what’s your name” jaehyun finally looks and opens his mouth. “jaehyun” the blond nods and repeats the name in his head. “mine’s yuta” jaehyun eyes lower down to the bedsheet, “i think i should clean up and get going” yuta nods and tells him where the bathroom is and jaehyun walks with a small limp which makes yuta laugh quietly. he quickly cleans them both up along with the bedsheet. “hey it’s kinda late do you mind if i stay here until morning?” jaehyun quietly says expecting a negative answer. “sure, be my guest i’ll go get new bedsheets and we can go to sleep” he says getting up and leaves the room to get what he needed. 

jaehyun was on his phone, he made sure to tell his friends that he was okay and that things were going good. the door clicks open and jaehyun looks up to see yuta, in an oversized shirt and briefs. “hey i don’t really have any extra pjs but i hope this shirt is ok for you?” yuta tosses him a black band shirt and jaehyun thanks him as he puts it on along with his briefs. they change the bedsheets and yuta falls onto the new clean bed. jaehyun laid down besides yuta and was focused on the his side profile, admiring his slump nose and plump lips. “keep admiring” yuta disturbs jaehyun and gets jaehyun startled, darting his eyes on his phone. “hey yuta, do you do other things besides your band?” jaehyun curiously asks, wanting to get to know this precious boy. “not really, i dropped out of university to pursue my dreams and so here i am” yuta let’s out a sigh and turns his body to face jaehyun. jaehyun peers his head and cant help but internally aw. how could someone be so hot and sexy be so cute and precious at the same time? jaehyun nods and goes back on his phone. 

it’s been a few hours that have passed, the sun was almost coming up and they were still up rambling on about their lives. laughter filled the room up as yuta re-enacted an embarrassing childhood story, causing jaehyun to wheeze. yuta was a very humorous person jaehyun could tell, he was really fond of that. “god it’s almost 7 i think we should sleep unless you have a class?” jaehyun told him about his whereabouts and major, maybe told him too much. “no i don’t today so i guess we can just sleep” yuta nods and closes the blinds of his window to keep the room dark and jumps back into his bed. jaehyun goes under the covers and deeply inhales the scent of the pillow. it smells like a mixture of yuta’s cologne he was wearing when they were fucking and lavender. jaehyun turns to his side and wraps an arm around yuta. yuta slightly jumps and turns his head back. “are you cold? i can turn the ac up?” jaehyun removes his arm and tells him it’s fine and turns back to his side. he thought it would be a nice gesture, after all they were having a good time? 

light peers through the blinds as jaehyun stretches his arms out and goes through a few seconds of wondering where he was before the memories started flashing back. jaehyun turned to his side and squints his eyes but doesn’t find a body of a small blond boy near him. he picks up his phone and notices a note on the desktop table. ‘i had to leave, pls lock the door from the inside when you leave. here’s my number ________” he instantly opens the contacts app and writes down the number and includes heart emojis at the end of the name. jaehyun got up and couldn’t find his clothes on the ground. he looks around the room and doesn’t find it. jaehyun walks out the room turning his head both ways to see if there was any other rooms. he knew he shouldn’t have been snooping around but he needed to find his clothes. he walks towards a door and quietly opens it, as if someone was here. the door opens up and inside is a drum set. he grinned and walked towards it, still wearing the large shirt and underwear. he sits at the seat and runs his hands against the drums carefully making sure to not disturb the set. “what are you doing here?” a voice calls out and startles jaehyun. he looks up and stand up quickly, explaining that he was just looking for his clothes. “okay, just don’t get into my shit again okay?” jaehyun nods and says sorry again instantly regretting his actions. yuta throws him the clothes he wore from yesterday night and jaehyun thanks him. he puts them on and thanks yuta for letting him stay and for having a good night. yuta nods with a straight face plastered and walks jaehyun out. jaehyun was walking to his place, he didn’t know if he wanted to catch the train or bus, but all he could think about was yuta. he wasn’t sure if yuta genuinely liked him, they had a good time but yuta didn’t seem too thrilled today or when he wrapped his arm around him. 

a few days pass by and jaehyun was eager to text yuta, but he didn’t want to seem clingy. there he was, sat at the cafe with his phone clutches in his hands, on the text app debating if he should ask yuta to hang out sometime. earlier that day he had told mark and johnny about what had happened. “yo man that’s great you got fucking laid” mark exclaims and pats jaehyun on the back. “but-“ “oh no, jaehyun said but there’s something wrong” jaehyun looks down “i think he’s not interested in me” his tone was gloomy and you could sense hurt in it. “don’t say that man, you said you guys had a good time what makes you say that?” johnny was curious, how would someone smash his friend but then not be interested? jaehyun was a really attractive and well-built man, what’s not to like about him? “i’m not sure he just acts tense around me when we aren’t fucking even though it’s been a day i just feel like i shouldn’t be wasting time” mark and johnny look at each and explain to jaehyun to give this a chance and to not get carried away by a few small things. jaehyun had been sitting at that cafe for a while now, his legs were getting numb and tingly. he types in ‘hey this is jaehyun, just wanted to ask if you maybe wanted to grab something to eat? if not that’s fine <3’ and sends it without hesitating. he locks his phone and stuffs it in his pocket, he didn’t want to see yuta reject him so he left the cafe and didn’t look at his phone at all. jaehyun arrives at his dorm room. thankfully he was able to get a single room dorm for himself and jaehyun was always able to get his work done because of the silence. a noise comes from his pocket and jaehyun tenses up. he slowly takes his phone out and sits down at his bed. he unlocks his phone and reads the text from yuta. within every word jaehyun’s eyes grew wider and filled with joy. ‘hey and sure that’s fine with me, let’s meet at _____ at 6pm?’ jaehyun replies in agreement and thrashes around in his bed, acting like a teenager. 

jaehyun was nervous, it’s not like he wasn’t naked having his face full of his cum a few days ago but this almost felt like a date. jaehyun took a few hours studying, memorizing his notes for a semester exam he had coming up. it was an hour before he was supposed to go meet yuta so he stands and makes his way towards his closet, choosing the best pieces of clothing he has. he finishes up dressing and gels his hair parted and puts his rings and cologne on. he leaves and sends a text to yuta stating he was on his way soon. as minutes pass, jaehyun’s heart kept beating on and on, harder with ever beat. jaehyun arrives to what he thought was a restaurant but was a bar. he was about 20 minutes early, jaehyun didn’t like being late to anything and this was a big cause. jaehyun shows his id to the bouncer and walks in, eyes searching for the blonde haired boy. after not being able to find him, jaehyun sends a quick text to yuta stating he was there early. 30 minutes go by and jaehyun was on his 2nd beer, yuta was still nowhere to be found. jaehyun was feeling a bit disappointed and slumped in his chair until he felt an arm go around his shoulders. “hey sorry i’m late i had some things to do” it was yuta! jaehyun’s eyes immediately lit up with joy, “nono it’s fine don’t worry” yuta takes a seat besides jaehyun and orders himself a drink. “hey uhm sorry about the other morning if you’re still upset about that, i won’t do it again” jaehyun turns to yuta while yuta is engaged on his phone, not paying attention to jaehyun at all. he looks him up and down and sighs quietly. this wasn’t going how he expected itd go. “it’s fine don’t worry about it, hey i’m gonna go to the bathroom come with me” yuta says standing up out of his chair before he walks towards the restrooms. jaehyun finishes up his drink and thanks the bartender. yuta enters the restroom and opens a stall and tells jaehyun to go in. “what are we-“ “shut up and suck me off” yuta demands as he unbuckles his belt and lowers his pants down with his briefs. jaehyun kneels down and softly blows at yuta’s cock, causing it to twitch and yuta to shudder. jaehyun holds the base of the cock and indulges on the tip, swirling his tongue over the slit in figure 8 motions. yuta quietly moans under his breath, he liked the thrill of being able to get caught but didn’t actually want to get caught. jaehyun bobs his head back and forth, taking in all of yuta’s cock in his mouth, coating it with saliva. yuta pulls at jaehyun’s head and audibly moans for him to go faster “fuck jaehyun go faster for me” jaehyun picks up the pace and looks up at yuta, their eyes meet and yuta throws his head back along with rolling his eyes back. “fuck i’m gonna cum keep sucking” jaehyun doesn’t stop even if his jaw was getting tired, he wanted to bring pleasure to yuta. yuta shakes and loudly moans and comes into jaehyun’s mouth. yuta looks down at jaehyun as jaehyun looks up and gulps down the cum. “you’re so fucking good you know that?” jaehyun stands and nods, he turns his back to open the stall and yuta tugs at his arm and pulls him towards him. “i’ll feel bad if i just let you go like this” yuta quietly mutters as his lips hover over jaehyun’s nape. yuta holds jaehyun’s jaw in his hands and starts nibbling jaehyun’s neck softly, occasionally biting here and there. he sucks on all of jaehyun’s sensitive spots, causing jaehyun to quietly moan and grow a hard on. yuta must’ve felt it go against him because he grabbed his cock and held it. yuta sneaks his hand into jaehyun’s shirt and flicks his nipple and squeezes it tightly. “ahh” jaehyun moans and closes his eyes. yuta bends down and unzips jaehyun’s jeans, his dick pops out in front of him. yuta doesn’t waste any time and starts deepthroating, catching jaehyun off guard. the door to the restroom opens and jaehyun freezes. he did not want to get caught having someone give him a blowjob. only this didn’t phase yuta at all, yuta kept at it, watching jaehyun above as jaehyun motioned yuta to quiet it down. yuta looks back down at his cock and swirls his tongue against the sides of the cock. jaehyun covers his mouth with his hand, his other hand on yuta’s head, guiding him up and down. it felt like hours but he finally heard the door open and took his hand away from his mouth. jaehyun could feel a knot tie in his stomach, he tightly grips yuta’s blond hair and mouth fucks him. he pants louder and cums all over yuta’s face, “ahh fuck fuck” jaehyun helps yuta stand up and out of nowhere gets the idea to lick his own cum off of his face. jaehyun sucks the cum off of his cheek and the extra droplets dripping on his neck, also making sure to leave red marks. he goes up and softly tugs at his lips, holding the back of his head as yuta leans in and turns his head to the side and opens his mouth for jaehyun to enter him. they take a second apart for a breather and jaehyun breaks apart, a string of saliva accompanying him. “that was fucking great” yuta says faintly, looking down at the mess. “shit” yuta reached in his pocket and pulled his phone out, “look i gotta go i have someone i gotta meet, maybe we can continue this some other time?” jaehyun nods and the exit the restrooms and part their ways. jaehyun didn’t know what to think, in one way he felt so ecstatic with yuta but he never knew if yuta felt the same back.


End file.
